


Surprise

by Thistlerose



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana pranks Bruce (just a little).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



"I thought I'd find you here," Diana said to the back of Bruce's head.

"I'm on the duty roster."

She ignored his dry tone. 

"You should be out celebrating," he added. Was it her imagination, or did he sound halfhearted? Considering it was Bruce, it probably _was_ wishful thinking on her part, but…

"I'll stay."

"Fine."

As they watched the monitors, which mostly depicted people around the world ringing in the new year, every now and then someone raised a sign that said clearly, HAPPY NEW YEAR, BATMAN.

Bruce half-turned to glance at Diana.

She smiled innocently.

1/06/2015


End file.
